Evil or Good?
His curly black hair swinging wildly over his pale skin, he stood and stared at his foe with determined blue eyes. His crimson armor seemed to state exactly what he was about to do to his enemy. Pete drew his sword and pointed it at the one he hated, his arms shaking from excitement and nervousness. He took a deep breath. “I am here to defeat you once and for all, Andolf,” Pete stated. The foe just laughed, making his long, greasy white hair swing from side to side. He looked at the 16-year-old boy through his long bangs, amused. So he made it this far? Andolf stood up from his throne with a grunt, and studied Pete with red eyes. Hah. So this brat wanted to kill him, eh? Well, let him have it. Certainly, the one on top will always be me. Me, and only me. “You think you can beat me, don’t you?” Andolf asked the boy in a raspy voice, smoothing down his black robe. It stood out greatly against his yellowish-white skin. “Well, let’s see you try. What was your name again, Pete? Come on. Just keep in mind; I won’t be easy on you…” Andolf snapped his fingers and a huge golden sword appeared in his hand, certainly stronger than Pete's. He grinned as the boy bit his lower lip to blood, yet did not retreat. Just as Andolf was about to lunge at him, he spotted someone behind the brat. His ally? “Who’re you?” he barked at the person, which made Pete realize there was someone behind him. Slowly, he turned around and stared. What he saw surprised him a great deal… A very boyish girl around 14 sat cross legged behind him, staring curiously back at the two men through blonde bangs. Her hair was grimy and cut very short, and her clothes themselves where completely black – she wore only a long-sleeved shirt and pants. Her feet where bare and dirty, with yellow, overly-long and crooked toe nails. Her eyes where brown and childish, but seemed as if they knew everything that was going on. But that was not what surprised both Andolf and Pete. What surprised them most was… that she was sitting on air. She was hovering a couple of feet in the air. “I said, who’re you?” Andolf barked again, a bit more impatient this time. “Oh, me?” The girl smiled innocently at Andolf. “Don’t mind me, boy. I just came to watch. But if you’re so curious..” she studied Andolf’s unhappy face, “I’m Mico. Now just, go on. I won’t interrupt in any way.” She flew a few more yards into the air, and stared at the two men from above. When she realized they weren't going to fight anymore and just stared at her, she sighed and shook her head. “Which side are you on, mine or his?” Andolf bellowed at Mico, pointing his sword at her. When she didn’t answer, Pete stepped in. “Are you the evil or the good?” He cried. Mico let out a laugh. “Neither,” she replied and then disappeared. Before the two guys understood what was going on, Mico appeared behind Pete and wrapped her arm around his chest. He flinched. “No, I am not evil,” she stated, drawing a thin zigzag line across his chest with her fingernail, “But I am not on your side…” He noticed that they were about an inch long, and they were also yellow and crooked, just like her toe-nails. Mico disappeared again, and reappeared behind Andolf, now with her fingernail to his throat. “I am not your alley either, you know…” She said, slowly tiptoeing her nails higher up his neck. “You see, I am neutral. I’m just here to see you guys fight, and witness who will win. The one who loses will always die, and I will make sure of that,” she stopped on Andolf’s Adam’s apple with her fingernails, making him gulp. Then, she disappeared again. This time, she reappeared on Andolf’s throne, in a position of a king. “Go on, now. Fight. If you won’t fight, that’s fine by me – I’ll just leave and then come back again when you decide to brawl. Go on.” The two men glared at Mico for awhile, as she made a crown appear out of thin air and put it on her head – it was too big and slid down to cower her eyes. Finally, Andolf threw down his sword with a clatter. “I won’t fight,” he declared, startling both Mico and Pete. He continued to glare at the weird girl as she lifted the crown from her eyes to stare at Pete. After a while of hesitation, Pete threw his sword on top of Andolf’s. “I won’t fight either,” he told Mico, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Andolf snorted. Mico grinned, and then stood up. Taking off the too-big crown, she said, “Very well – so be it. But can I really guarantee that you don’t want to fight just because I’m here? Maybe you’ll start fighting as soon as I leave. Hmm…” She twirled the crown on her fore-finger, making a fake thoughtful expression. “Oh! I know!” She grinned and put the crown back on her head. Then, she clapped her hands and both swords disappeared. The confused Pete bent down to touch the place where they have been, but he could feel nothing. Mico laughed and the crown disappeared. She jumped up and crossed her legs again in a sitting position, hovering higher and higher. “Well, good bye, cuties. Just remember: I am the bridge between this world and the spirit world, and I know this better than anyone: No evil or good exists. For example, Andolf. He invaded this country to get revenge on the people who killed his family when they did nothing wrong. He grew up, gained power, and destroyed the army, thinking he made justice. In your eyes, Pete, he is evil. In his eyes, he is the good. Remember this. Anyway, you aren't going to fight, so I might as well just go.” She blew them an air kiss and disappeared, leaving only black smoke behind… Pete stared at Andolf, who clenched his teeth. The kid never knew that the point why the man attacked his country was because his family was killed by the good-for-nothing soldiers. Instantly, he felt bad for the guy. “Umm…” he tried to say something, but Andolf just turned around and stabbed Pete with a horrifying glare. “Get out of my sight,” he told Pete in a thundering voice, making the kid take a step back. Andolf didn’t like his truth being revealed, much less his enemy feeling sorry for him. He scowled when he saw that the brat wasn't about to go. “I said OUT!” Andolf grabbed the boy by the neck and threw him at a wall. Pete scrambled up and ran out of the room, his back aching from the hit. He knew he couldn't risk his life there without a sword. Still, as he got on his black horse, Jewel, and was about to ride away, he looked back. He was sure that he wouldn't need to go back to Andolf’s castle ever again. He was positive that the man wouldn’t attack his country since today. As he rode back home, he thought about what Mico said. No evil or good exists… If that was true, than was he…evil? A wonder...A wonder indeed.